1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dry firing apparatus for guns. More particularly, this invention relates to dry firing apparatus for guns having energy yielding hammers in which field it is desirable to provide a failsafe means for dry firing the guns with a cartridge in the firing chamber or breech.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dry firing is an old practice used by shooters to develop trigger control, e.g., by detecting movement in the sight planes, i.e., up, down, left or right without having to contend with the gun's recoil and report. By repeatedly dry firing the gun, the shooter can develop control to minimize such errors.
One such dry fire system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,308, which discloses a dry firing cartridge-like device that is placed in the breech. However, since the cartridge like device is inactive, the gun is only failsafe if the gun is completely loaded with inactive ammunition. Thus, if the gun carries any live ammunition, it is not completely failsafe but is only failsafe until the live cartridge enters the cartridge firing chamber. It is also advantageous to reduce dust, reduce noise and/or make the hammer inoperative to render its energy to the cartridge and to eliminate damage to the firing pin and/or metal-to-metal battering, cracking or peening of the hammer and/or the firing pin stop in a variety of guns of the same caliber.